


A Sad Child

by captain_americano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from my friend Jamie: AU: Sam and Lucifer are best friends and Gabe is in love with Sam. My first Sabriel fic and I was unsure of how to write the characters but my lovely betas Cat (tomcatgirl) and Abbie (samdeanncas) gave me so much help and I love them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sad Child

**Author's Note:**

> I could not have gotten past 1000 words if it weren't for my lovely betas, samdeanncas and tomcatgirl, so thanks ladies!

         "Sam's coming over tonight, so make yourself scarce," Lucifer warned as he grabbed the television remote from his twin brother, Gabriel, and sank into the sofa.

         "He's my friend, too!" Gabe whined.

          "Have you actually said more than three words to him, or do you lurk around corners and watch him from a distance?" Lucifer asked sarcastically.

          "What do you mean?" Gabe asked quickly. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

          "What I mean, dear brother, is that you're so disgustingly, obviously, pathetically in love with Sam Winchester that even _Dean_ has noticed," Lucifer said in a bored tone, surfing through the channels.

          "I- what? I-I don't... I'm not in love with Sam!" Gabriel spat, crossing his arms petulantly as he looked away.

          "Sure you're not." Lucifer smirked. Gabriel was about to snap at him before a skinny, black-haired distraction entered the room.

          "Lucifer, leave Gabriel alone," Castiel sighed, sinking into the couch between his two brothers.

          "But Cassie, he makes it so easy!" Lucifer laughed, reaching behind Castiel to smack Gabe across the back of the head.

          "Be nice to him. You remember how you felt about Lilith? How would you have liked it if we started picking on you?" Castiel asked reasonably. Lucifer shrugged, unconcerned.

          "You're still gonna wanna make yourself scarce," Lucifer told his twin.

          "What about Castiel and Anna? You gonna kick them out too?" Gabe asked indignantly.

          "Dean's taking me on a date," Castiel answered smugly. “He’s taking me to the new Italian place and then we’re going to—”

          "Stop talking, you’re sickening.” Lucifer cut off his brother. “Besides Anna's only seven; she's still cute," Lucifer said.

          "I'm not leaving!" Gabriel argued loudly. Lucifer smirked. That was fine with him; it just gave him a better opportunity to mess with his _dear_ brother.

          "All right. Stay," Lucifer conceded. "Sam's coming around in twenty minutes; I assume that Dean will be with him and you'll be leaving?" he directed at Castiel.

          "Yes. He said he'd drop Sam off and then we can go," Castiel replied. Lucifer nodded and left to get a drink, ruffling Cas’ hair and flicking Gabe’s ear on the way past.

          "Ignore him. He's just being a dick because he's right... You do make it easy," Castiel chuckled. Gabe punched his younger brother.

          "It's not my fault I fell in love with my stupid twin's best friend!" Gabriel groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

          "Why don't you just talk to him? He's really nice and understanding..." Castiel suggested, turning to face his brother.

          "What if you talk to him? You're good friends with him too, what with dating his brother and all. You could find out if he's even remotely interested!" Gabriel suggested excitedly, a glint in his eye.

          "No. No way. This is none of my business," Castiel refused bluntly.

          “Please, Cas, _please_? You know I'm no good at this! And you've already got a boyfriend!”

          “No, Gabe. If you want him, you have to talk to him; it’s as simple as that.”

Gabriel sighed and slumped in his seat. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Castiel jumped up and checked his hair in the mirror in the hall before turning the knob and swinging open the door.

          A very, _very_ large person ran into the house.

          "Don't want to see or hear your reunion, it's been a whole two hours and you guys are disgusting!" Sam shouted as he ran straight to the kitchen. The boy had made himself at home long ago at the Milton Residence. Dean rolled his eyes and sauntered up to Cas.

          "Hey, babe," he smirked, kissing the shorter boy on the cheek.

          "Hi, Dean," Castiel replied a little breathlessly.

          "You ready?" Dean asked, taking his boyfriend's hand. Castiel nodded shyly and allowed Dean to lead him out to the shiny black Impala.

 ~

          "Just you and me tonight?" Sam asked his best friend as he grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge. Lucifer shook his head.

          "Anna's upstairs and Gabe wants to hang around, but the 'rents are out."

          "That's cool. Gabe’s cool," Sam said with a shy smile.

          "Yes, yes, I know _your_ opinion of him," Lucifer smirked, earning him a glare. "Wanna watch a movie?"

          "Sure. _Lord of the Rings_?" Sam suggested their go-to movie.

          "You know it!" Lucifer grinned. The pair made their way to the lounge room where they found Gabriel spread out lazily on the sofa, texting. Sam silently walked up behind him and leant down to whisper in his ear.

          "Hey Gabe, how ya doin'?" Sam whispered, causing the blond boy to jump with a terrified yelp.

          "N-not too bad, yourself?" Gabe asked nervously, recovering from the surprise and shoving his phone in the pocket of his worn jeans as he sat up. Lucifer snickered as he put the movie in.

          "I'm good. You got that English essay done?" Sam asked, sinking into the seat next to Gabe. They were in the same English class at Lawrence High and had been given an at-home essay on poetry.

          "Yeah, finished yesterday. You?" Gabe asked.

          "Yeah, not sure if I really understood it, though," Sam smiled ruefully. “I pretty much BS’d my way through it.”

          "Sam, you don't have to talk to this dork. Pay attention to me," Lucifer half-joked, jumping onto the couch next to Sam and wrapping his arm around his neck.

          "Shut up, Luc." Sam and Gabriel said at the same time causing the boys to laugh and high-five as Lucifer scowled and retracted his arm. They watched the movie in silence for all of ten minutes before Lucifer decided it was time to start pissing people off.

          "So, Sammy, got your eye on any of the lovely _ladies_ at school?" He asked with a little emphasis on the 'ladies'.

          "Don’t be an asshole, Luc,” Sam huffed.  
          “Oh, _that’s right._ You’ve got yourself a little guy-crush, don’t ya?”

          “Shut up, Luc,” Sam snapped warningly.

          “It’s nothing to be ashamed of; Gabey has a boy-crush as well,” Lucifer smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

         “Just shut up and watch the movie, you great big bag of dicks,” Gabriel growled. Lucifer laughed but held his tongue as a tiny red-head danced into the room.  
            
         “Hi, Sammy!” she cried, climbing onto the large boy’s lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.   
            
         “Hey, Anna, shouldn’t you be asleep by now?” Sam asked, his large hands gently resting on her shoulders.  
            
         “Nope, because Luci said you were coming over and so I stayed up late to see you because you never come around anymore!” Anna said fretfully.  
            
         “Are you kidding? I’m always here! Why don’t you get _Luci_ to take you upstairs to bed and tomorrow morning you can come down and we’ll watch Hannah Montana together?” Sam carefully lifted the small girl off his lap and smiled softly at her.  
            
         “But I want to watch Lord of the Rings, now! _Please_ , Sammy?” she whined.

          “I think you're a little young to be watching _Lord of the Rings_ , don't you?”

          “No!” she whined.  
            
         “C’mon, Anna, bed time,” Lucifer stood and took his sister’s hand.  
            
         “’Night, Sammy and Gabe,” she said sadly as she allowed her big brother to lead her away.  
            
         “She’s a good kid,” Sam chuckled.  
            
         “She really likes you; it’s nice,” Gabriel smiled.  
            
         “ _Sam! Tell Luci to read me a bedtime story!”_ the boys hear Anna shriek from upstairs.  
            
         "Lucifer, read your sister a bedtime story, for God’s sake!” Sam bellowed and turned his attention back to the movie.

 

Halfway through the movie Sam sat up straight and looked around the darkened room.  
          “Lucifer never came back down…” he noted. Gabe raised an eyebrow and frowned.  
  
          “I honestly don’t see the problem,” he shrugged.  
  
          “I’m gonna see where he got to, I’ll be back in a minute.” Sam heaved himself off the lounge and exited the room. He slowly climbed the large, wooden stair case, stretching out his stiff limbs. The first room on the landing was Lucifer’s, so Sam quietly opened the door and peered in. The sparse room was dark and empty so he gently closed the door and headed for the next room; Anna’s. The door was open and there was light flooding into the hallway, so he moved to look inside. Lucifer was lying, asleep next to Anna, under the bright pink duvet of the single bed; his arms wrapped protectively around his little sister, a picture book discarded at the foot of the bed. Sam smiled fondly and whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of his best friend, asleep in the girliest of girly rooms, snuggling with his baby sister. As sweet as it was, it made for awesome blackmail. He quietly headed back downstairs and showed Gabe the picture.  
  
          “He acts all tough but he’s really just a big girl,” Sam laughed lightly.  
  
          “Nah, he’s just got a soft spot for Anna,” Gabriel retorted. “Everyone does.” The sounds of the movie filled the darkened room and after another ten minutes Sam felt himself growing weary and his eyes began to droop.

 ~

          “Gabriel asked me to talk to Sam,” Castiel said casually while he and Dean shared a glass of tiramisu as their date drew to a close.  
  
          “Oh, yeah? And what did you say to that?” Dean asked.  
  
          “I basically told him it was none of my business and that he should grow a pair and talk to Sam,” Castiel shrugged as he lifted a spoonful of dessert to his mouth.

          “Well, we know Sam’d be up for that conversation. I pretty much told him the same thing. Nothing is ever gonna happen if he can’t even admit to Gabriel that he likes him… This crap has been going on for so long, I totally called that they’d end up together when you and me were first friends.” Dean smiled reminiscently.  
  
          “Yeah. Remember how you were the biggest asshole to me? You always picked on me for wearing those big sweaters,” Castiel chuckled.  
  
           “Dude, they were fugly. You’ve picked up a much nicer fashion sense since you met me,” Dean replied with a wink, helping himself to some of the dessert.

          “Whatever! How did we even become friends in the first place? You were such a jerk!” Castiel mused. Dean looked thoughtful for a minute and shrugged before replying.  
  
           “You were a complete loner; I felt sorry for you,” He smirked jokingly. Castiel used his spoon to block Dean’s from scooping up more cream in revenge.  
 __  
“I think Sam and Gabe would be good for each other. Sam might be able to get Gabe to lay off the candy and pranks—”  
  
          “And Gabe would loosen Sam up.” Dean waggled his eyebrows at the double entendre and Castiel glared at him. “Anyway, I’m sure they’ll figure it out. They can’t dance around this forever, I mean; _we_ figured it out…” Dean trailed off as Castiel’s tongue flicked out to lap at a smudge of cream that had caught on his lip. Cas looked up and blushed as he found Dean staring at him intently, eyes wide with lust.  
  
          “Cas,” he let out in a harsh breath.  
  
          “You wanna get out of here?” Castiel asked nervously, his voice quiet. Dean nodded quickly and motioned the waiter over for the cheque.

          “Ahem, Dean, I think you’ll find it’s my turn to pay,” Castiel said sharply as his boyfriend got his wallet out.  
  
          “Nah, it’s definitely my turn.” Dean shook his head.  
  
          “Dean,” Castiel said warningly.  
  
          “C’mon, man, I picked up an extra shift at the garage. Let me pay,” Dean pleaded.

          “Dean! What about your studies?” Castiel nagged. Dean rolled his eyes and took out a wad of cash and handed it to the waiter.  
  
          “What ever happened to getting out of here?” Dean stood and offered his hand. Castiel glared up at him, but the corner of his mouth twitched and he took his partner’s hand.  
  
          “Thank you for dinner, Dean,” Castiel said a little reluctantly and stood to kiss Dean’s cheek.

          The car ride back to Castiel’s place was extremely short, thanks to Dean’s not entirely safe driving. When they arrived at the Milton House, it was late so Dean and Castiel quietly made their way inside. From the hall they could see the credits from _Lord of the Rings_ playing slowly on the large television in the lounge room.  
  
          “Sammy? You in there?” Dean called softly and headed into the large room.  
  
          “Oh, man, Cas, c’mere!” he hissed as Castiel was shrugging out of his coat.  
  
          “What? Please tell me—Oh!” Castiel halted as he entered the room and saw Sam and Gabriel lying along the lounge, wrapped in each other’s arms, fast asleep.  
  
          “D’you think they finally talked it out?” Castiel whispered.  
  
          “Dunno. Wanna wake ‘em up and see?” Dean grinned, wrapping an arm around Cas’ shoulders. Castiel hit him gently and laughed.  
  
          “Absolutely not. You’ve never seen Gabe after he’s just woken up.”  
  
          “Alright… Can I at least snap a photo for blackmail?” Dean asked hopefully. Castiel nodded his assent and left to go upstairs. Dean quickly took a photo and hurried after him, kicking his shoes off as he went.

 ~

          Gabriel woke up the next morning and realized that he was both the luckiest and unluckiest person in the world. On the one hand, he was snuggled up to Sam Winchester on a tiny lounge with zero space between them, but on the other hand _he was snuggled up to Sam Winchester on a tiny lounge with zero space between them._ How the _hell_ was he gonna explain this one? Maybe he wouldn’t have to… If he could just slip out of Sam’s massive arms and roll off the lounge… He’d barely made the decision to move when Sam roused.  
  
          “Gabe?” Sam asked through a yawn. Gabe looked up guiltily and retracted his arms from around Sam’s waist.  
  
          “Erm, sorry ‘bout that Sammy,” he mumbled and shifted off the lounge, rolling onto the floor.

          “It’s okay.” Sam was looking at Gabriel with a curious expression on his face, but before Gabe could place it; the larger boy blushed and looked away.  
  
          “Sam, I—” But Gabe was cut off as a tiny ball of energy raced into the room.  
  
          “Sammy, Sammy!” Anna shouted as she ran into the lounge room. “You promised we’d watch Hannah Montana!” She jumped up onto the sofa next to Sam and curled into a ball.  
  
          “That I did. You wanna put it on and I’ll make you some toast?” Sam offered kindly, stretching and yawning widely again. Anna scrunched up her nose and shook her head.  
  
          “I want cereal,” she said firmly and grabbed the television remote.  
  
          “Sure thing, kiddo.” Sam looked around for Gabe, but he’d disappeared, so he headed into the kitchen alone to get Anna a bowl of cereal.  As he was pouring the milk, Lucifer walked into the kitchen, a suspicious smirk on his face.  
  
          “Good sleep?”

          “Whataya mean?” Sam asked quickly, focusing intently on closing the milk carton.  
  
          “I mean: I woke up to an interesting photo texted from Dean this morning.” Lucifer whipped out his phone and showed the screen to Sam.  
  
          “Are you kidding me? Dean took a picture? I’m gonna kick his ass!” Sam huffed and picked up the bowl of cereal to take to Anna.  
  
          “Thanks, Sam,” she smiled as she took the bowl. “This is my favorite episode; it’s the one with the Jonas Brothers!” she said excitedly.

          “Oh, yeah? Who are they?” Sam asked curiously.  
  
          “ _Sam!_ There’s Nick, who is really, _really_ cute; he’s my favorite… then there’s Joe, who is alright. The third one is Kevin, but I don’t think anyone likes him much,” Anna said between spoonfuls of Cherrios.  
  
          “Is that so? Lucifer, which Jonas Brother is _your_ favorite?” Sam smirked up at Lucifer.  
  
          “I don’t know, but I’m starting to see which _Milton_ _brother_ yours is,” Lucifer grinned and Sam flushed and looked away. “Speaking of whom; where is young Gabriel?”  
  
          “I don’t know,” Sam said quietly. “He disappeared as soon as I woke up.”  
  
          “Oh, Sammy, you done messed up! You freaked him out! He’s gonna know you’re in _love_ with him!” Lucifer cackled gleefully.

          “No, come on… It’ll be alright… right?” Sam asked worriedly.

          “Luc is just messin’ with ya, Sammy. Things will be alright,” Castiel promised in a sleepy voice as he shuffled into the room, rubbing his eyes.  
  
          “And you!” Sam began loudly. “How could you let your stupid boyfriend take a photo?”

          “You know Dean,” Castiel replied simply, unruffled.

          “Shush, guys, it’s my favorite part!” Anna cried. The three boys looked to the television to see a blonde girl surrounded by three overly excited men.  
  
          “Anna, what is this crap?” Lucifer demanded.  
  
          “Hey, let her be,” Sam warned. “Luc, what time are your parents getting home?”  
  
          “I don’t know, ten?” Lucifer guessed.  
  
          “I had better go and wake Dean so you guys can head off,” Castiel said unenthusiastically.  
  
          “Wait, he still hasn’t met your parents yet? You guys have been together _forever!_ ” Sam looked indignant.  
  
          “He refuses to believe he’s good enough; he’s an idiot.” Castiel said fondly.  
  
          “Alright… I’ll get him up and we’ll head off. Bye, Anna!” Sam ruffled the girl’s red hair as he walked off. “See you later, Luc!” He called over his shoulder as he and Castiel left.  
  
          “Hey, I can tell Lucifer freaked you out. Just ignore him, Sam. It’ll be okay,” Castiel said quietly as the pair made their way up to Castiel’s bedroom. Castiel moved ahead of Sam to gently open the door, but the taller boy stopped him.  
  
          “Please, Cas, I’ve got this.” Sam brushed past Cas and slammed the bedroom door open and stomped in.  
  
          “Dean! Dean, it’s time to get up! Dean! Wake up, Dean, we gotta go!” he shouted, stomping around the large room. Dean didn’t respond beyond tossing a pillow in Sam’s general direction and flipping him off.  
  
          “Okay, let’s try something different,” Sam murmured to himself. “Cas’ parents will be home in an hour,” he said loudly as he jumped onto the bed and flopped down, lying on his brother.  
  
          “G-get off, Sammy!” Dean wheezed. “Can't—breathe!”  
  
          “Oh, sorry.” Sam rolled off the bed. “Seriously, though, Charles and Rebecca will be home soon.” Dean groaned and pulled the covers high over his head.  
  
          “Fine. Wait for me by the Impala;, I’ll be down in a minute,” Dean said, peeking out from beneath the blankets and eyeing Castiel who promptly blushed.  
  
          “Gross!” Sam winced and left the room in a hurry.

Sam called out a final goodbye as he walked through the house and outside to the car. True to his word, Dean was out in less than a minute and the brothers drove off.

 ~

          Monday morning proved to be difficult. Sam slept late and when he got up he was informed that Dean would not be driving him to school because he was picking Cas up and wanted to spend some quality time with his boyfriend. This was, of course, after the bus had left, so Sam was stuck walking to school because John and Mary had already left for work. He arrived at Lawrence High halfway through his math class in which they happened to have a test, so his teacher informed him he would have to return at lunch to complete it. The shrill bell rang and he checked his new schedule, only to see he had English. He sighed and hurried across the school to make it to his classroom. He slipped into the room as the class was settling down and took his usual seat next to Gabe, who pointedly avoided looking at him.

          “Okay, class, we’re starting a new poem today. _A Sad Child_ by Margaret Atwood… has anyone heard of it before?” Ms. Masters asked and was answered by silence and blank looks.  
  
          “Alright, then. Partner up and read through the poem. I want you to discuss with your partner the meaning and symbolism of the poem with in-depth explanations of the metaphors and the use of imagery,” Ms. Masters directed and there was a flurry of movement and chatter as the class got to work.  
  
          “You and me, Gabe?” Sam asked quietly. Gabriel turned to look at Sam and nodded silently. “Alright, so… ‘ _You’re sad because you’re sad_ …’” Sam read through the poem aloud and looked up at Gabe.  
  
          “Are you kidding me? What on earth are the last two lines supposed mean? “ _None of us is; or else we all are”_ … That’s not even proper English!” Sam fumed, slamming the poem down on the desk. “Well? What’s your first impression of the poem?” Gabe shrugged.  
  
          “The beginning is kind of condescending, but it turns a little understanding. In my opinion it seems to be talking about lost innocence,” Gabriel said, his golden eyes flitting over the paper. Sam stared at him blankly, his mouth gaping a little.  
  
          “You, er, you got ‘lost innocence’ from that?” Sam asked uncomfortably.  
  
          “It was a quick leap; the little girl, the imagery of flames seeping out… Sorry,” Gabe apologized.  
  
          “No, no, don’t apologize, I just didn’t see that. I mean, I can’t really see any other meaning besides sadness and that seems a little too obvious and easy for poetry,” Sam sighed.  
  
          “Not necessarily, I mean, the fourth stanza is talking about being trapped, maybe that means caught in the sadness, unable to…” Gabe trailed off as he noticed Sam staring at him.

          “I—um… I’m sorry about Saturday night; I know it was kinda weird,” Sam began awkwardly.  
  
          “Oh, c’mon, it wasn’t that weird, right?” Gabe asked hopefully. “I mean… It was nice,” he continued boldly.   
  
          “Nice?” Sam asked quietly, peering at Gabe, his hazel eyes sharp.  
  
          “Yeah, I mean… Jesus,” he muttered to himself. “Alright, fuck, Castiel has been telling me for ages to tell you—ages because I’ve been having these dumb feelings for ages—and I don’t know, um, they want me to, er—don’t get me wrong I want to, too, kind of—and Lucifer has been an unbearable dick—” He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, stalling. He glanced at the clock; the bell was about to ring. “Uh, can we go somewhere private for lunch?” Gabe asked shyly, wringing his hands nervously.

          “I’m really sorry, I have to make up a test. Can we meet up after school?” Sam asked as the bell rang.

          “Right. Sure.”

          “Dean and Cas are going out for a bit so we can talk at my place if you want—uh—‘private’.” Sam offered, packing up his bag.  
  
          “Yeah, alright. See ya this afternoon, kiddo!” Gabe said, regaining some of his confidence and giving away as Sam stalked out of the classroom, off to his math test, pausing at the door and smiling back.  
  
          Sam found himself distracted through his test, wondering why Gabe was so nervous and hoping that… No. He wouldn’t let himself think that perhaps the blond may like him back. He was beginning to worry that it might be something really bad.

 

          The rest of the day passed in a messy blur until he found himself walking the distance to his house rather than catching the bus, putting off the inevitable. He jumped over the creaky fence and petted his golden retriever, Bones, on the head and made his way to a short man sitting on the front porch.  
  
          “So, what’s up, Gabe?” he asked nonchalantly, joining his friend in sitting on the steps. Gabe looked up and smirked, oozing confidence for the first time in a while when it came to Sam. He had taken the day to think about it and he decided it was just time to face the music. He had suffered for long enough.  
  
          “Here’s the deal, Sammy. I—like—you.” He enunciated clearly, making his point. “Like, ‘like’ like. A lot. For ages. You and your stupid floppy hair, and you’re being so freakin’ nice; no one is that nice! And even though your brother is a dick, and my twin—your _best friend_ —is a dick, none of that has rubbed off on you and you’re so smart and funny, Jesus Christ, man, you’re perfect!” Sam stared at him blankly for a moment before a wide, dazed smile spread across his  
face.  
  
          “What? Why are you grinning like an idiot? Shouldn’t you be laughing at me or something?” Gabriel demanded. Sam snorted and shook his head.  
  
          “This is great!” Sam said incredulously. “I, um… Well, I kind of like you too. I mean, you’re cool and you make me laugh and it’s fun to team up with you against Lucifer. You come up with the weirdest pranks and you suck at getting your point across and even though your teeth will have fallen out by the time you’re thirty because of all that candy you eat, I still kinda wanna kiss you,” he finished lamely. Gabriel laughed loudly and carefully took Sam’s hand.  
  
           “Well, let’s do something about that, huh?”  
  
          Gabe leaned in and gold met hazel, then lips met lips and they both drifted closed. The hand that wasn't holding Sam's drifted up to his shaggy head, and Gabe felt Sam's rest on his knee. They kept it sweet and chaste, because there would be time for more later. Gabe squeezed Sam's hand gently and moved the hand in his hair to the back of his neck. It was perfect, until a familiar car horn blasted and broke them apart, blushing.

          “GET SOME, SAMMY!” Dean shouted, jumping out of his sleek black car.

          “Finally!” Cas sighed, joining him. Gabe grinned at Sam, who was still blushing, and gently pulled him in for another kiss.  
 **END**

 _*whispers*_ _I think._

 


End file.
